musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Chantrey
Al Chantrey is a singer-songwriter and musician. He was born in 1981, and since the tender age of five has been influenced by his love of music which has led him to become one of the world's most 'unique' singer/songwriters. After hearing Jim Diamond singing "Hi Ho Silver" in 1986, Al decided that he wanted to be in music. Biography Al was born in 1981, and since the tender age of five has been influenced by his love of music which has led him to become one of the world's most 'unique' singer/songwriters. After hearing Jim Diamond (Who had hits with "I Should Have Known Better", "Hi Ho Silver" and "I Won't Let You Down" with Ph.D) singing "Hi Ho Silver" in 1986, Al decided that he wanted to be in music. At the age of fifteen, Al started writing and composing his own songs, and not long after he started performing to keen audiences and won himself a number of dedicated fans. His first live public performance was at a talent contest in 1997 which he won, after performing three songs. In 2000 he entered a showcase at which he performed the song "In My Heart", which was written by Al's mother, Anne, in memory of his brother who passed away in 1994. The showcase won him his first manager and many more enthusiastic fans who were immediately hooked on his powerful vocal range and emotional stage presence. Al's music has gone on to become extremely popular with young, middle-aged and older people, with his versatile styles ranging from soft-rock, pop, soul, blues and even country. "He can please anyone! and he can even sound different in every song he sings!" said a producer from England. But it isn't just his Music which attracts fans, but also his sincere and extremely approachable personality. His love for people is as strong as his love for his music. Al's love of performing to an audience kept him busy between 2000 and 2004 when he performed in such events as self arranged concerts, variety shows and of course his own gigs. He has also performed with bands and was part of a duo called Back2Back in the later part of 2004. His love for music also urged him to enter the business side of it when he formed an entertainment and production company with friend, Alan Bryson. Their company was also the label for Alan's 2005 EP "Waiting For Your Call" which featured some of Al's finest songs. In recent times, Al has began working mainly online, on websites such as YouTube. He has also co-written with other artists and written songs for numerous people. In recent years, Al has put tours and concerts on hold to concentrate on recording and promoting his work. A lot of his material can be found on websites such as YouTube. Al's debut album On the Line, was released in February of 2008 exclusively online at iTunes, Rhapsody, Napster, emusic and many more. The album featured fan favorites such as, "Waiting For Your Call", "Start Up My Heaven", "Rainbow on the Wall" and many more. The end of 2008 saw a change in Al's life when his health began to get worse and he was forced to retire from music. After a break of a few months, Al surprised his fans when he made a return to the music scene. He made the decision to fight his health and continue to do what he lives for, both for himself, and for the memory of his father who passed away in December of 2008, just three days before Christmas. Another surprise for his fans was when Al announced that his music would from now on be FREE to anyone who wanted it. Al is also the writer and performer of the theme song from the public access and internet variety series, "The Happy Show!", which he also stars in from time to time. Discography Albums *''On the Line'' * Stop At Sixteen * The Inspiration * Al Chantrey EPs * Waiting For Your Call Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Musicians Category:1981 births Category:Soul artists Category:Alternative artists Category:Pop-rock artists Category:Independent artist